


The Legend of Spyro: New Skylanders

by Drane_Dragoness



Category: Legend of Spyro, Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Legend of Spyro AU, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Nightmares, Other, SkylandersAU, i dont care if you criticize cause i'll probably end up agreeing with you, i have no idea what to put down so im gonna go along the way, mashing Legend of Spyro and Skylanders together, written by my amateur 12 year old past self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drane_Dragoness/pseuds/Drane_Dragoness
Summary: I made this a few years ago and my memory of this story is foggy (hence, why i didnt put up more character or additional tags up, please bare with me here) so if i remember this correctly, the plot was basically like:After the war was over, Spyro and Cynder come across a portal that leads them from Avalar to Skylands, there they try to reunite with eachother all the while getting recruited at some point and go on various missions.The chapters so far are short but if continue, it will possibly get longer.





	1. Awaken old Journeys

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually clicked the story i am so sorry this story is so amateur like, i wrote this when i was huge fan of the Spyro series and Skylander Series a few years back (i think i was like, 12 when i made this) so please bare with me if you read this cause i didnt really change anything or scan through to see what i put down, though if i actually try or get interested on working with this (or if anyone once me to continue on), i will probably end up editing everything or my writing style or any character personalities will be changed in further chapters. Any who, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S.
> 
> when i wrote this i was really into roleplaying on Instagram, so you probably will end up seeing some roleplaying quirks in the story, for an example , putting this '*' down before and after any activity the characters are doing or describing the situations or objects and so on.

There were two figures flying in the open skies, a purple dragon named Spyro and black dragoness named Cynder. They’ve been through a lot together against a war between light and darkness. Just a few hours ago, they both defeated the dark master, known as Malefor, and Spyro pulled the crumbling world together. They flew around in the open airs ever since they awoken from they're recent battle, fooling around, teasing each other and just making good memories as they can finally forget the world in their eyes and enjoy the peaceful lands. Unknown to the playful dragons, the skies were preparing for night as the sun went down, the brightest stars were blinking through the colorful skies and the clouds were fading in the distance and the moon was slowing appearing. After they both flew down close to grounds and with Spyro trying to pin the fast, flying Cynder, He realized the sunset and spoke to Cynder with a calming tone but a few pants here and there, just to catch his breaths.* "Cynder," "Yeah, Spyro?" *The black dragoness responded with a calming voice as well, but already caught her breath. "We should probably go and find some shelter for the night" The spoken dragon responded and tore his gaze away from the glimmering dragoness, and off to the sunset. The black dragoness followed his gaze and noticed the sunset as well. She turned her gaze back to him as he turned his gaze to her as well and then she gave a slight nod before motioning him to follow her up in the open air, skies. as he pounced on the air, and started flapping his yellow and orange membrane wings, they both flew silent with a few chuckles and giggles as if they can read each other's minds.* *After an hour flight, the sun was almost fully set and the skies has darken with the moon giving a pure white glow, the two dragons stayed silent and kept within their thoughts and fantasy worlds. Cynder was the first to snap back into reality and notice a mountain getting closer and closer after every flap and short glides.* "Spyro!" *Cynder cried out over their loud flapping wings, Spyro glanced over to his companion as she used her talon to point out the mountain up ahead. He turned his gaze back over, straight ahead of him and noticed the mountain as well. He looked back over to Cynder and nodded in understanding and kept flying forward with his companion by his side. A few minutes later when they got closer to the nearby mountain, they both decided to split up and scan the mountain for any abandon or friendly company dens they may stay in. once regrouped, they both landed at a small ledge as Spyro was the first to speak of what he found.* “Ok, so. Here’s what I found….” *He turned his body and gaze behind him as he pointed out with his paw to show her where he saw his founding’s.* “There’s a cave we can glide over to, but I don’t know if it’s abandon or not.” *He turned his gaze back over to the black dragoness as she walked up to his side and scanned the scenery down below. She nodded slightly and spoke over the wind as a heavy breeze rushed through against their purple and black scales.* “Alright, let’s go!” *she started to spread out her pink membrane wings, and right before she pounced on the air to glide straight down to their destination, Spyro put a paw out in front of her as she gave him a confused expression.* “Wait, what did you find?” *He asked her with a curious voice and a curios expression.* “It’s nothing” *the dragoness replied, but Spyro didn’t let her through as he knew there was more than just ‘Nothing’. She looked back at him, getting a bit frustrated, and spoke* “It’s nothing, really!” *Spyro didn’t believe her, but put his paw down anyways. Cynder turned her gaze back towards the ledge and, once again, spread her wings as she pounced on the air. She glided down to the same ledge Spyro was talking about, and stands by as she waited for her companion to glide down as well. Spyro spread his orange membranes and glided down to the same ledge Cynder was on and glided right next to her. They both looked at each other for a second and then walked in slowly. Staying close by each other’s sides, they scanned all over their surroundings in the dark cave. The light started to fade from every step they took father and father away from the cave entrance.*


	2. A Nightmare awaits

*As the two dragons entered, their eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and they started to hear things. Things that were indescribable, but they just shook it off and kept on moving. Once they were deep enough inside the cave, Cynder noticed another tunnel. She turned her gaze over to Spyro and asked him in a low and calming tone* “Hey Spyro,” “Yea?” *The purple dragon responded with a low and calming tone as well* “I was gonna check that other tunnel out over there…” *She stooped walking and turned her gaze over to the path, as Spyro stopped and noticed her gaze over to the tunnel. The curious black dragoness looked back over to her friend and asked him in a more curious tone* “You want to come with?” *Spyro pondered on the offer for a moment and decided to come as he gave a small smile and walked over to her side* “Sure, let’s go check it out!” *Cynder nodded and with Spyro on her side, they both continued to walk but in a different path. * TWO HOURS LATER *After some hours later, the two started to get tired and hungry from their long journey. Cynder jumped up on a nearby ledge and lay down while curling up in a ball. Spyro searched out for anything that can be burned and came back to their spot with some twigs and dead, dried up roots on his back. He leaned in forward, ducking his head down, letting all the burnable wood fall off his back and trail down his neck, and off his head. After that, he made two piles from all the wood he had found, and blew fire on one pile while the other was out of reach from the sparks that came out of the flames. He lay down in front of the fire and stared down into the fire like he was in some kind of trance. The Dragon and Dragoness were both in deep thought. After a few minutes later, Cynder’s eye’s started to get droopy as she gave a small yawn. She rested her head on her paws and stared out into the flames as well.* “Night Spyro,” *She spoke with a tiredly voice with a small yawn.* “Night Cynder” *Spyro replied with a small drowsy voice as well. After hearing Spyro’s response, she closed her droopy eyes and drift off to sleep. Spyro glanced over to Cynder and gave a small yawn after seeing her sleeping form and decided to get some rest as well, he closed his eyes and drifted off to a nice and peaceful dream…..or so he thought….*  *The dream started off with Spyro in some kind of island. He scanned his surroundings and on his right, he noticed some old, broken up stoned buildings, some vegetation climbing up some large, stoned pedestals, and a large mechanic machine with some sort of large beam coming out of the center and straight up in the sky. He turned his gaze to his left and saw a large big tree next to him with some vines that have a few big flowers on them that wraps around the large, humongous tree, and there was a large leaf on the bottom, big enough for a full grown, adult dragon to lay down and have a little bit of room extra. He tore his gaze away from the magnificent tree, and turned his gaze on the skies. It as a bright blue with a few white, puffy clouds here there.* “Spyro!” *Spyro turned his gaze on the creature that was calling him, it was some kind of fish creature that had a harpoon gun and some barrels on his back that carried water. It motioned him to come as he started running down some stairs. Curious, he ran off to follow the creature and as he ran down some bright colored, stones steps, he noticed some blue flames that changed colors to purple as he ran down. Once Spyro got down, he saw two ships and two stoned docks. A bunch of creatures were all around him as he started walking to the crowd* “Spyro, over here!” *He heard his name again and turned his head towards the creature that called him. There was a small orange creature with two golden guns, he kept on chuckling like a maniac and the same fish-like creature that called him before, was next to the small orange creature. Motioning him to come, he ran over to the two unknown creatures. Once he sat down on his haunches and turned his gaze to see a few critters on one of the large ships, everything blacked out. After a few minutes of nothing but pure darkness, the same scenery from before, faded into view. But this time, all the creatures were gone, both ships were torn up. Chunks of metal and wood were mostly in the waters, or it was on dry land. Spyro ran up the same steps that had the color changing flames, but this time when he ran up, the flames didn’t give any color besides pure black. Once he ran up to the top of the stoned steps, he saw the mechanical machine giving a dark magenta beam with some streaks of dark purple instead of a pure white beam with a small golden aura, glow around it. He gazed on the beam and once he look up, his eyes fixed to the sky and saw that it was nothing but dark, black clouds that filled up every inch of the sky.* “So we meet again” *Startled, he jerked his head down back on ground, just to see a black figure that had a thick, black aura surrounding it’s form. Hard to make out, who or what it was. All Spyro could make out was, the figure had pure, white glowing eyes, and Silver faded and mixed together with white horns. Spyro tried to yell out to the strange figure, but his mouth couldn’t form any words. It was like he couldn’t speak. Confused, he tried again and again…..and again. The unknown dark creature gave a low chuckle. Spyro heard this and look up to see the creature. He cocked his head to the left side a little to show out curiosity and confusion. The creature noticed this and spoke with a low and evil like tone.* “You can’t speak because your dreams are under my control.” *The creature gave a low chuckle again, and then it turned out to be a evil-like laugh. Spyro wasn’t amused by this and crouched down to give out a fighting stance. He bared his fangs and gave a low growl with a few snarls here and there. He slowly crept up to the creature, thinking it wasn’t paying any attention, and once he got close enough to it, he pounced on him. Unfortunately, the creature jumped to the side as Spyro landed and gave a short skid. Him and the creature circled each other as all went silent. Staring at each other eye to eye, and not letting the other opponent leave there sight. After a few rounds of a never ending circle, the creature lowered his horns and charged at him, Spyro instinctively lowered his horns as well, and both Spyro and the creature collided. Showing off their strength, they both tried to push each other more and more but all that did was make each other skid a little. The creature made sure that both of their horns were locked together as he fling himself and Spyro to be on their hind legs, and the creature scratched the side of Spyro’s muzzle with his talons, blood started to trickle down Spyro’s muzzle as he went down on all fours, and gave an attack of his own by pouncing at the creature’s underbelly, and knocking it off of its feet. Spyro grabbed a hold of the creature’s neck with his teeth and started to crush. But before he can go any farther, the creature vanished in thin air, only leaving thick, black smoke behind where he last was. Once Spyro realized he wasn’t there anymore, he quickly got to his feet and put up his guard. He scanned his surroundings as to search for the creature as it gave a low, evil chuckle. Seeing vengeance and terror in is eyes, the creature gave a evil chuckle again as it circled around stealthily, blending in with his surroundings* “I told you I’m in control, I guess some dragons never listen or you would’ve never attacked me!” *The creature scoffed at him. Spyro started to panic a little as he couldn’t find the beast. The scenery started to change again as he was now in a field. All of the vegetation and the hard ground earth was pitch black. The skies were a bloody red, and the creature started to give out a evil laugh. After a few minutes of nothing but a creepy laugh, everything went silent. The beast kept silent and blended in with the grounds* “Spyro!” *a helpless cry called out. After hearing his name, Spyro started to walk around and search for the caller* “SPYRO!” *The cry started to get louder and louder after a few minutes of silent. Spyro head off to the pitch black woods, for seeing nothing but darkness everywhere. He started to hear some weeping as the helpless caller cried out more softly now. He started to run just too only head butt into a tree. Groaning a bit as he put a paw to his head as he now felt some pain, Spyro started to walk now as the weeping got louder and louder every second. He once he got closer and closer to the caller, the scenery changed. The earth changed from black, and faded to a purple as the vegetation changed colors from black, to a deep shade of red. The skies changed as well from a bloody red, to a more of a darker purple. As the weeping started to get louder, it was softer now and he saw a black and red form lying on the ground. Curiosity took the best of him, as he started to walk closer to it. He put a paw on the form as the form shifted for a second. Spyro got a bit confused as the weeping dragon now was giving a dark laugh. Spyro got even more curious and confused until the form turned its head. It glared back at him with a toothy grin, still giving out a dark laugh, Spyro gasped and started to back up slowly. The dragon form turned a little bit. Spyro didn’t have time to figure out what it look like or what the thing was as it now formed back into a wyvern, but more of a beasty look. It had huge deep shade of red and orange faded horns on its head, it has some thin, sharp deep shade of red spikes running down its back and it had a sharp, venomous, metal fin-like tail blade. Instead of being blue or yellow, it black and had some streaks of red all around him. Some dried up blood was on its neck as well as it shrieked out at Spyro with fear and terror as he exposed some big, sharp and pointy fangs. Spyro backed up a bit as he breathed out fire. Nothing came out. Confused, he tried to breath out earth. Same results as the flames. Panicking, he backed up little as the wyvern started to slowly come closer and tried ice and electricity. Same results like earth and fire. Spyro didn’t have enough time to think as the wyvern started came at lightning speed at him. Spyro yelled out in fear as his voice came back and put a paw in front of him.


	3. New Lands

*Before the wyvern could snatch him and tear him into bits, everything blacked out as Spyro awoke with a yelp as he jumped up from his sleeping form and into a defensive stance* “That’s what happens when you don’t wake up!” *A feminine voice called from behind him as he jumped with a bit of startle, and saw Cynder behind. Chuckling at his reactions, he blushed from a bit of embarrassment, it quickly faded away as he noticed a river behind Cynder, curiosity was the only expression he gave as he look back up at her. Cynder took notice of his gaze and his curiosity as she spoke his answer* “Your were thrashing around and gave a few yelps so I had to drag you all over the cave, just look for something to wake you up” “Why didn’t you just call my name and shake me?” *Spyro responded as he spoke with a confused and curious tone* “I did! All you did was trying to claw me and started to spas out!” *Spyro couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed from his actions towards Cynder why he slept. Cynder noticed his embarrassment and couldn’t help but give a smile and chuckled while giving a small shake of her head* “Come on, I found some fish in this river we can eat” *She spoke with a few interruptive chuckles while she spoke and turned around while she motioned her friend to follow her. Spyro nodded and followed her as he glanced down at the river and saw caught a glimpse of some small fish swimming around. After a few minutes of walking, they came upon a medium sized pond. Cynder was the first to dive in and try to catch some fish on the way down to the bottom as the waters weren’t too deep or too shallow, just good enough for you to dive in and not head butt the ground. Spyro gave a small smile and jumped right in the water. Cynder was resurfaced, but just to get knocked back underwater by Spyro. She shook her head and open her eyes as she stared out in Spyro.. Spyro shook his head as well and open his eyes as he gave a sheepish smile. He tried to give out a chuckle as well, but it was hard for him to since they were underwater. Cynder swam straight over to Spyro, but he jumped out of the water and ran down to a random path. Not noticing they went the wrong way, she chased him down that path and after a few minutes of running and yelling back at each other playfully, Spyro stopped with a skid as he stand there in awe at what he saw before him. Cynder noticed his gaze, and tried to stop but skidded right into him. They tumbled a little from Cynder’s speed, and both shook the dizziness out of their heads with Cynder on top of Spyro’s side, they ignored the recent accident and stared out as they slowly got up* “Spyro” *Cynder called out to her companion with a awe and softening voice* “Yeah, Cynder?” *he responded back as Cynder started to walk forward slowly, step by step with Spyro following closely behind her. Before them was a big, round stone but it was flat on the bottom. It had some kind of symbols on the sides and it was glowing all different colors. Lighting up the room. The Dragoness went to the side first as her purple friend came up as well. It almost looked like the pool of visions but the top was solid. It glowed all different colors. Spyro reached out to touch it but Cynder stopped him* “Spyro! Don’t touch it! We don’t even know if it’s dangerous or not!”*Cynder scolded at him* “Its fine Cynder, watch nothing will happen” *Spyro acknowledged as he touch the solid platform with his talon. Nothing happened. He put his paw fully on the platform as he started to get on top* “Spyro, get down!” “Why? Nothing is gonna happen and nothing will!” “We don’t know that! Now, get down!” *Cynder lunged at Spyro and Spyro fell on his back. They both were still on the solid platform when it suddenly glowed even more bright around them. A white aura with a few sparkles here and there surrounded them and they both froze a little as they disappeared in thin air. Two big, thick, oval like balls of light flashed out from where Spyro and Cynder used to be and went through the ceiling of the cave*

*Spyro was still on his back as he opened his eyes. Seeing that he was no longer in a cave, he rolled over to be on his stomach and realized that he wasn’t in the Dragon realms anymore. All the lands surrounding him were nothing but floating islands. He turned his view slowly around as he spoke out* “Cynder are yo_” *he stopped in mid sentence as he noticed that his voice had changed. He put a paw on his throat, lightly and got confused. He realized that his scales got darker as well. His wings were a dark purple as his wing membranes were orange. His tail blade changed to a darker orange and it changed form. His horns are a bit thicker and more of a darker orange. He was a bit surprised but mostly shocked to see that his appearance and voice had changed. He looked around to see if Cynder was around him, but she wasn’t.* “Cynder?” *he called out as he got up and scanned out his surroundings “Cynder?! CYNDER!” *Spyro yelled out as he spread out his wings to take flight. He pounced the air and flapped his wings while searching out for Cynder, and scanning around for any new enemies or any danger in general*  
POV:Cynder  
*Cynder, as well, changed and took the same reactions as Spyro did, but her scales were a dark violent, purple color, her tail blade changed to a metal arrow like shaped, the spikes on her neck were gone, her choker and braces were more spiky and the spikes were thick, the brace on her tail vanished and there are no symbols on her forelegs and hind legs. Her voice, as well liked Spyro’s, changed. She too searched around looking for Spyro in these unknown, floating lands, calling out for her friend* “SPYRO!” *After some hours of her, flying and shouting out Spyro’s name, her wings started to ache a little so she flew down to a unknown island to give her wings a break and decided to walk around. She entered a forest while wandering, aimlessly around. She’s pondering on her thoughts from her words that float around her head when she and Spyro were in the earth’s core. She was snapped back into reality after hearing a crunching noise behind her. She jerked her head up and around as she spoke* “Spyro?” *a shadow started to lurk out as she started to back away. Getting defensive, she took to her defensive stance and bared her teeth as a growl and a few snarls here and there slipped through her lips. The shadow came out in a blur and knocked Cynder out. She fell to the ground as the Shadow stands before her, hovering over her unconscious body, it picks her up and says a few words as it was transported to another unknown island*


	4. A New Skylander

*Everything was just peaceful. Nothing was going on from the last 2 weeks. All the Skylanders just chilled out and just hanged out with one another. The only exciting thing that ever happens was when someone does a challenge that Cali gives them, or we are spar with eachother. That was until one day, Master Eon came back with a purple dragon. After the ceremony of the purple dragon joining the Skylanders and being a part of the Magic element, he, Trigger Happy, and Gill Grunt have been hanging out more and more every day. He showed us what he can do, and what elements he was and we all showed him what we can do and what elements we were. Before night falls, Me, Sonic Boom, Zap, Bash, and Spyro were all hanging around in the cafeteria and eating dinner until Master Eon needed him. After he left we started to talk about him* “So how do you guys think of about the new guy?” *I asked my friends with a smile as I started to eat a little bit of my food more* “Not bad, Not bad. But I wander what Master Eon needed him for” *Bash acknowledge me* “Maybe for a test?” *Sonic Boom suggested, but I cant remember if I did a test on my first day as a Skylander or not* “But if he is doing a test, then wouldn’t we all had one on our first days?” *Zap spoke up, he did have a point, or maybe it was because he was the first purple dragon as a Skylander. I don’t know, all I know is, im starting to get tired* “I don’t know about you guys though, but im getting tired. Night,” *I told them as I got up and from my seat and headed to exit. As I headed out, I overheard some voices. I couldn’t make out what they were or who they belonged to, so I just ignored it and walked back to my room*

 

*It’s been sometime since Cynder landed. Her wings ached and they were sore. She panted across the sky while the sun was reaching to the horizon, she’s been flying all day and night. Finally, she spotted a island and flew down to the surface. She let her wings drop down to the ground as soon as she landed, and dragged them across the ground while she searched for a good place to rest. After some minutes that felt like hours to no end, she found a good place to rest under a shady tree. After she plopped down and curled up, her mind blacked out to a dreamless sleep.*  
*Hours later, she awoke with shiver as she felt something cold on her back and legs. She opened her eyelids and noticed that she couldn’t open her muzzle since there was a rope tied around her muzzle. She peered down to see chains over her braces on her legs, and peered around her shoulder to see that her hind legs were chained, as well as they’re were chains on her back, restraining her wings to her sides so she couldn’t fly. She searched around the room and saw darken, brick walls all around her. No light, surrounding her but her eyes did adjust to the darkness so that did help her see a little. After scanning the scenery, she got up and tried to walk around but the chains left little room to walk, so she sat on her haunches and tried to break through the chains.* ‘where in the world am I?’ *she spoke in her mind after giving up on breaking the chains. There was a small glow in the room while hearing footsteps towards the room. She noticed that it was her shadow symbols glowing and the symbols on her shoulders and hind legs, reappeared with a small tint glow with the symbols on her forehead and under her eyes as well. The steps got louder and louder every second and then they stopped. There was a click at the door, and as it opened, light shined through very brightly. Cynder hid her eyes as they burned from the light, she blinked a few times as they slowly adjusted to the light. After sometime of her eyes adjusting to the light, a darkly figure came over to her and removed her muzzle as it placed something down in front of her* “eat up” *it spoke. It sounded more like a male’s voice, but she didn’t ponder on her thoughts, her stomach gave a low growl as the aura from the raw meat came threw her nostrils. She started to tear the meat up and devouring it as the darkly figure stayed at a corner behind her, to wait for to be done devouring the meat so he can put the muzzle back on. After sometime of devouring the meat, the figure came over and out the muzzle back on quickly, making sure that the violet dragoness doesn’t go after him. After he strapped the muzzle on, he left. A bit confused, she just left her head rest on her paws and pondered on who or what could’ve just been here. While she pondered on her thoughts, it all traveled back to memories when she was with her beloved purple dragon, Spyro. She clenched her eyes tightly with a few tears slipped through her eyelids and fall down onto her paws. As she slept, her tears tracks were still visible upon her cheeks while she tried to sleep peacefully and wonderfully with her love. But not all dreams come across on what they seem to be*


	5. A Dream can turn into a Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where i had writer's block and stopped. I know, its pointless to put up a pointless chapter, but i felt like i should put it up anyways. If you want, i'll try and finish it or rewrite the chapter, but if not then obviously im gonna leave it like this.
> 
> P.S.  
> Ok so apparently, i lied. i actually have another chapter that was hidden from, thats where i apparently stopped at.

*Cynder flew around the skies with Spyro, laughing, smiling, and being all cheerful and happy. He flew up past her, yelling out while tapping her shoulder* “Your it!” *and flew closer to the ground* “Hey!” *The dragoness called out as she flew down with a dive, laughing along with him. Ss her speed increases, she was starting to catch up with him. She sticks her paw out to at least touch his tailblade until he gave a sharp turn and dove up a little bit the fly forwards. Cynder gave a yelp as she was diving towards the ground. She folded out her wings and flapped a few times to decreased speed as she left her wings out to glide forwards again. She remembered they’re little game once she spotted Spyro far up ahead of her. She flapped her wings anxiously as they both flew straight into a cave entrance. It has gotten darker and darker with only those two, lovely dragons shown in the darkness. She didn’t realize it until Spyro slowly started to fade away from her visions. She stopped flying forward and hovered in the air. As she scanned the scenery, she tried to hover down to the ground, but there was nothing there. It just vanished out of thin air. Confused, she called out to Spyro, hoping for an answer* “Spyro? Are you there?” *She yelled out with no reply* “SPYRO!” *As she continued to call out for him, there was no reply for every call. She started to travel around in the open space of complete darkness for and clues of where she might be, but every time she gets deeper and deeper inside the cave, there’s a fainted purple glow. When she got closer to the glow, it got brighter and it all led to a purple crystal that was sitting down on a large platform. As she glided down to the platform and landed, her curiosity took the best of her as it took her closer to the crystal. Every step she took she felt some kind of energy that’s trying to trigger her darker form. She couldn’t do nothing but stare out in observation as her dreams took control of her, helping her beast escape its restrained prison. As she struggled to break free, her dreams forced her to take a paw out and come in contact with the evilized crystal. The crystal gave a dark purple mist and it surrounded Cynder as it soaked into her violet scales. Her shadow symbols glowed from purple to black as her body grew from ever second. Her wings expanded to fully grown size, and her horns grew longer than they did before. Her eyes changed from a blue iris and a black pupil, to an all green glow that covered her hole eye*

*There was an ugly little kid, and a green weird looking goblin next to him were standing away from the dragoness from a safe distance as they observed the dragoness being transformed from the evilized crystal that was in front of her. The ugly looking kid was laughing evilly while he watched Cynder being transformed back to her beast. One the transformation was complete, she awoke from her slumber. She didn’t feel the same, but shook off her thoughts as she got up and stretch her limbs out. She tried to get up, but the chains held her down to the ground. Odd, before she fell asleep, she was able to get up and have little room to walk around, now she can’t get up at all. Frustrated, she pulled up with some force and this time, the chains finally gave out as she got up. Noticing that she was taller than before, she walked towards some light, as she got closer towards the light, she realized that it was a door that was only cracked open. So she opened the door fully with a soft nudge of her muzzle and she tried to slip through. As she barley slipped through the small doorway, she notices a few shadows up ahead with some whispering voices. She crept up to the edge of the hallway, and peered over the wall to see who it was. But it was too dark in that hall way and the whispering voices weren’t audible to hear, but one of the shadowy figures got a glimpse of her as he yelled out* “THE DRAGONESS EXCASPED! THE DRAGONESS ESCAPED!” *multiple times until loud thumps were heard up stairs. She ran off into the opposite direction where the shadowy figures were yelling and hollering at, and she sprinted down the hallway. She stopped with a skid once she notices shadows coming down a pair of steps. She looked behind her and saw more figures that looked like ogres as guards that were charging towards her. She turned her view back around to see 4 more ogre guards and a few goblins with metal amour mixed in. she went into a defensive stance as she put her guard up, waiting for the goblins and ogres to strike. One ogre came from behind her and lashed out is sword to her. She jumped back, barely missing her wing, but she hit her head up against the ceiling while she jumped. Hearing a crack against the ceiling, she got an idea and started to strike the ogre with her meal tail blade. Her tail blade collided with the ogre’s sword. Cynder lifted her front paw to strike out the ogre with her talons, but the remaining goblins behind her jumped up on her back and tried to pin her down. Some stabbed her wings and membranes as she roared out in agony. She hit against the walls that surrounded her with her body, making 1 or 2 goblins losing their grasps and losing balance while the not so lucky ones got crushed against the wall, hearing bones breaking and blood splattering all over the walls and floors, some staining on the Dragoness’s black scales. The same ogre that tried to lash his sword towards Cynder came charging forward with his sword way up high. The Dragoness charged forward as well but kept her head down low and her horns pointed out. The remaining goblins on her back tried to keep their balance, while one goblin fell off, knocking into a ogre that was going after Cynder from behind. Right before the ogre could strike at Cynder, she quickly put her horns under his arms and lifted him against the ceiling, making some cracks as a few small holes were inserted as well. The ogre coughed up blood after the impact against the weaken, stone ceiling. Barley alive, she tossed him towards the other ogre guards, making at least one or two fall backwards and the others losing their balance. The remaining ogre that was still on Cynder’s back got his balance back and took out a knife as he kept repeatedly, stabbing her back at different spots. She roared out in agony as her vision started to get darken. She tried to stay conscious as she thrashed the gobbling off her back. Now weaken, she charges forward where there’s no enemies in sight in front of her at least and ran straight to a darken room where stairs approached to her in the darkness, or so she thought. As she ran up the spiral steps, a horn of alert went off with a bunch of shouting over top of the alerting sound. She ran to the top of what seems like a tower with as another room across a wide open stoned wall with a few soldiers on top. Luckily her black scales matched with the shadows that surrounded her since the guards never caught even a glimpse of her glimmering scales under the moon light that was sneaking past through the clouds that gave light as well but it strike once in awhile, and rain came pouring down with a few booms of thunder here and there after the striking light as her braces and choker glimmered as well. She needed to come up with a plan. A plan that will make sure she can escape without getting caught. But her thoughts were interrupted after hearing loud footsteps that were running up the steps. Quick thinking, she jumped up to the ceiling inside the tower stealthily, and tried as hard as she can to stay conscious as blood was dripping down from her back and wing. Two ogres ran up the steps without noticing the blood on the ground or Cynder up above, she tried to stay calm as she watched the two ogres getting confused and curious one where she went while slowly walking out. One ogre succeededly gets outside without stepping in the small puddles of blood, or getting dripped on. The ogre wasn’t so lucky. Once he stepped on the puddles of blood, fortunately, he was wearing boots so he didn’t feel the red liquid on his feet. Once the ogres went outside, she stealthily got down to the steps while still hiding in the shadows. She snuck down, back to the steps while the other guards started to talk about, where Cynder could be and how she could’ve escaped. As the black dragoness slithered back down the spiral steps, she carefully peered down and around the corner of the steps, checking to see if there’s any enemy in the hallway scenery. The close was clear, and she stealthily walked across the stone flooring as she lifted her talons off the ground to make sure there was no sound from her claws, to the stoned ground*

*25 minutes later*

*After walking down the stoned hallways for what seemed like ages, she finally reached two big wooden doors with metal on the sides and designed down in the middle, and across the wood. She reached to grab the big, rounded, metal handle until she heard some voices down in another hallway. One was deep while another was a like a, somewhat kids voice. Curiosity took the best of her, and so she silently walked down the hallways as she peered over a corner. What came into view, made her give out a quiet gasp as her eyes went big wide*


	6. Mission Gone Wrong

Whirlwind's PoV

*after I woke up today, I was told that I was going on my first mission. I was psyched, it reminded me some of the days when me and Cynder went to do some missions for the Guardians back at Warfang. I still wonder where she went to this day. Only creature I told about her was Master Eon, he told me not to tell the others about just yet. That got me confused but I let it be. I tried to figure out where she went and how we split apart by going to the Library under the tower. Nothing says anything about how we got here besides going through a Portal and appearing here. I push those thoughts out of the way but kept Cynder on my mind as I got ready for the mission and headed off with Stealth Elf, Whirl Wind, and Gil Grunt. Once Master Eon sent us off to our destination, nothing was wrong here though. Everything seemed fine, everything going well. Until a roar emerged out in the forest, birds flew off in every direction. It sounded familiar, like when me Cynder were battling against the apes back in Warfang during the War. It couldn’t be true, we defeated every single one of them. And how would they know how to get here? They were just a bunch of wild animals, or they acted like it. The only answer was to set off and find the source of the voice. We all agreed to stay in a group but spread a bit apart so the open path was for any enemy that we could ambush on. Once a open field came into view, I noticed that the source of that voice wasn’t what I expected, but it was another wild animal trying to break free from a dark magic like cage. I felt weird when I went near it, like all my power starting to summon up my darker side. I decided to stay away from the cage and let the others handle on how to break the creature free. The creature was nothing but a wild dragon with light green and purple scales faded into each other, it’s horns went straight up and curve back a little with a sharp point, ready to charge at anyone like a bull and stab right under your head with the point to kill you at the first strike. Once the creature was set free, it didn’t bother challenging any of us. It just ran straight to the forest and off wherever it came from. After walking for a few hours, we reached to a small town. It looked sort of abandon but Mabu and Lynx’s lived here, but only like 15 lynx’s and 10 Mabu including children and families. I was sure that there were more domestic creatures that lived here instead of just wild life. We asked a few questions and got some information on what the problem was, apparently there was a robber sneaking in the village once a week when it was dark. It kept on stealing whatever it could get its paws on. One family of Lynx claimed that it was creature that could walk on two legs and it was equipped with weapons or smoke grenades that it could use to escape from any situation that it couldn’t fight or win a fight against the villagers. Stealth Elf suggested that we stay for the night and supervise the village to catch the thief as one of the villagers did say that it came only on these kinds of days every week. The sun was going down as I took the East of the village, Stealth Elf took the north of the village, where she stood in the shadows on a small cliff that was behind the village, Gil Grunt roamed the path ways to West and Whirl Wind took the South of the village, taking guard at the entrance of the village.


End file.
